Rebecca Harper
Rebecca Rose Harper is played by Zoe Belkin. Rebecca is easy going, bubbly and takes her journalist role very seriously. She dreams of receiving a Pulitzer but for now she is just glad for her job at "Teen Buzz" magazine. Her boyfriend Noah Jackson has a job at Teen Buzz as well. Her article is called "In So Many Words" and is about student issues. Character History fff Personality Rebecca Harper fights for whats right and take everything seriously. She is strict on her work but knows how to have fun. She's an happy, eager, nerdy girl who sets her goals high and has very big dreams in her journalism career as she is the only one in her group of friends who actually wants to become a journalist.. Rebecca writes the Student Issues column, also known as ''''In So Many Words' '''in the Latest Buzz Magazine. Her catchphrase is "Oh, dear." Rebecca lost her mom when she was younger. She loves baseball, goes to the batting cages whenever she feels bad, and is a fan of baseball MVP Justin Morneau. Family Rebecca lives with her father and her Baba. Sadly her mother died when she was quite young. Relationships Noah In The Dating Issue, Noah and Rebecca went on a homework date for reasearch on Rebecca's article. After this, sparks began to fly and soon after, in The Fake Out Issue, Noah tells Michael how he feels about Rebecca and tell Michael that he wants to be more than friends with Rebecca.Therefore, Michael acts as his wingman. Noah also tells Wilder, in The Wonderful Wizard of Buzz Issue and it's in that episode where he also plans to tell Rebecca about his feelings about him, but he thinks they should be just friends for now, so he dosen't say anything. Noah finaly tells her with a kiss in The First Impressions Issue. Rebecca had secret feelings for him to so they finally became a couple. Although she really liked Noah, she kissed Elliot,a boy she reccently met on top of the Eiffel Tower under a full moon in Paris during the summer. The timing was so romantic and she couldn't help herself. When they all come back to school in The Back To School Issue, she accidentally blurts this out to Noah because she thinks that he's trying to tell her that he kissed Zuzu Moon. Instead, Noah breaks up with her, but a few episodes later, they get back together when they see what their lives would be without each other Elliot Elliot is an English guy Rebecca met in Paris. They kissed on top of the Eiffel Tower under the full moon. This ruined Rebecca's relationship with Noah. Trivia *Rebecca is the only main character that doesn't have siblings *#Amanda has her soon-to-be sibling *#Noah has his brother and Carly *#Wilder has Chu-Wei and Roxy *# Micheal has his sisters Rebecca-the-latest-buzz-7844175-1280-960.jpg Tumblr m6b2ceLw6E1rudksmo1 500.png 68 1295125034.jpg RebeccaNoah.png Roah.jpg ImagesCAHGNBUJ.jpg ImagesCATED3L2.jpg Rebecca harper.jpg The Latest Buzz Gang .jpg Category:The Latest Buzz Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters